1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid developer containing an insulating liquid and toner particles dispersed in the insulating liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to reduce energy consumed during fixation, development of a liquid developer excellent in low-temperature fixability has been promoted. For example, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-107229, a liquid developer excellent in low-temperature fixability can be provided when particle size distribution of toner particles contained in the liquid developer is narrow and a shape of the toner particles is uniform.
When a liquid developer excellent in low-temperature fixability is employed, however, molten toner tends to adhere to a fixation roller during fixation. This is called high-temperature offset, in which a liquid developer may offset to such a recording medium as paper when a fixation roller is contaminated. Therefore, in development of a liquid developer excellent in low-temperature fixability, occurrence of high-temperature offset is preferably suppressed while moderate gloss and fixation strength are ensured.
When a liquid developer excellent in low-temperature fixability is employed and when a printed matter obtained by fixing toner particles to a recording medium is stored in a high-temperature condition or a pressurized condition, toner particles tend to be softened and color transfer is likely. This is called document offset. Therefore, in development of a liquid developer excellent in low-temperature fixability, occurrence of document offset is also preferably suppressed while moderate gloss and fixation strength are ensured.